


Longing

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Drunk Mitch stumbles into Scott's hotel room, spilling a few unsaid things as they hold each other.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> This one doesn't exactly have a plot, I wrote it yesterday because I was bored and had no internet, I was also craving to write them again and had no ideias, so I just let things flow. It's a cute little thing. And also I haven't posted anything in so long, I wanted to give you guys a treat. ;)

Scott hurried to open his hotel door, Mitch's knock weren't exactly low or the words that were leaving his mouth, they didn't seem to connected. Mitch's face lighted up in a smile once the door flew open and his hand was halfway to knock again, Scott didn't looked as pleased, but that went unnoticed by the other boy.

"Scotty," Mitch held a finger up then quickly moved it to his mouth, as if to stop whatever was trying to come out and dancing on his stomach. "I might have had a few shots."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Scott stepped aside for Mitch to enter. "Did you lost your key? We're not sharing a bedroom anymore."

"Nope." Mitch said as he walked inside, putting his hand on the backpocket of his jeans and showing Scott his room key as he walked in direction to Scott's bed.

Scott just let him be, that was not unusual for Mitch, or them. Mitch was taking his clothes off as if this really was his place and he was about to have a shower, but he just got under the blankets once he was on his underwear.

"It's spinning." He grunted as he closed his eyes. "Make it stop."

"I'm afraid I can't." Scott said as he joined him on bed. "You'll be better tomorrow."

Mitch grunted again and blindly reached for Scott's body, wrapping his arms around him and buring his face on the curve of his neck. It took a second for Scott to relax and embrace him back, it wasn't a big deal.

They didn't say anything after that, the noise of the forgotten TV serving as background as Scott's head was anywhere but there, paying attention to it. His hands were caressing Mitch's back, like he always used to do. It was automatic, natural. But he didn't stoped once he realized it, Mitch was fast asleep. He turned his face and kissed Mitch's head, the smallest act of affection, and yet he only dared to display when he knew the boy wouldn't know or remember. They don't cross any lines anymore.

"It’s you, you know that, right?" Mitch's sleepy voice caugh Scott off guard and he froze. "It's always been you."

Maybe if he didn't move a muscle Mitch wouldn't wake up, maybe he was dreaming. But then his eyelashes fluttered, forcing to open up and Scott saw his favorite shade of brown. He didn't dare to speak, lost on the pair of eyes and a billion thoughts running through his head.

"I meant it," Mitch said. "Every time I said I love you, I meant it."

"I know." Scott's voice sounded raw.

"Loving you is scary." Mitch leaned back a little so he could look at Scott's face better. "I'm sorry, for all the times I pushed you away. You don't deserve it."

"It's okay."

"It's not," Mitch cut him before he could continue. "I accept it, you know. I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me."

Scott didn't had an answer for that, the pain in his heart making it all too difficult to focus. He was tying to hold himself together. Mitch's hand travelled up to Scott's neck, making him turn to look at him. In his eyes he saw sadness, heartbreak, loyalty, trust, friendship, love, peace, home. He pulled him in and their lips touched, they savoured it in silence.

Mitch let his hand return to its preview place, he would have this brief touch if Scott pulls away. But he didn't. Their foreheads were pressing against each other and they were breathing in sync. Scott parted his lips and leaned in again, their lips fitting perfectly together as they shared a soft lazy kiss that held so much more than that. When they parted, Scott held Mitch tight against him, wanting to live in this moment for as long as possible.

"You are the only thing I'll ever want." Mitch said and his eyelids got heavier and heavier, and he fell asleep where his heart was.


End file.
